The Force is all around you
by Medusa The Ancient Snake
Summary: AU Harry Potter needs to know more to win his battle against Voldie so Dumbledore sends him off to a Galaxy far far away. Anakin Skywalker need to know more about himself, maybe Harry can help him and Anakin can help Harry.SLASH
1. Default Chapter

I just had to do this after i saw Episode Three, it was bloody brilliant and tied up so many loose ends. I hope that you like this story, it's crossed over with Harry Potter and is in progress so if the chap comes down and something different comes up it's bcause I have had a change of plans. I would like to have a Beta reader if someone would like to take up the challenge.

ENJOY

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry Potter turned and ran, there was nothing else that he could do he would die where he stood if he stayed in the same place for to long. Voldemort had attacked his home, but had not gotten through the wards just yet but it was only a matter of time, the Dursleys were cramped under the kitchen table.

"What are you doing Potter." Vernon hissed as Harry ducked behind the kitchen counter.

"I have to get up to my room, do you think that you could get to the fire place and uncover it so I can call for help?" he asked of his uncle.

Vernon was about to protest when Petunia answered for him, "Of course we can Harry, you go and get what you need you have 10 seconds from getting to the top of the stairs, then we move to uncover the fire place. Got it boy."

"Count to 5 and I'll be at the base of the stairs and count to 3 and I'll be up them, please do as I say though and you'll come out of this whole ordeal alive." He said and took off. Petunia started to count to 8 before going in to the lounge room to uncover the fireplace with Vernon and Dudley behind her.

Harry hurried through his trunk, pulled out his wand, a bag of floo powder and shrunk his trunk and grabbed Hedwig's cage and raced back down to the lounge room with a huff.

"Alright keep back for a second." He waved his wand at the fireplace and muttered the spell to securely secure the floo network and threw some floo into the ignited fire and called for the Headmaster.

"What is it Harry?" he asked.

"The house is being attacked by Death Eaters."

"Are you sure Harry, the alarms haven't gone off."

"You know I wouldn't call if it wasn't an emergency and you know it, asked Aunt Petunia, she'll vouch for it."

"I believe you Harry, come through quickly before they bring down the wards."

Harry nodded and pulled his head out of the fire and looked toward his relatives, "This is going to be difficult for you to do. What I need you to do is step into the flames, don't worry, you won't be burnt and throw some of this powder down at the flames and call out Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts, Golden Phoenix. You need to say all of it alright."

Petunia nodded and stepped forward and took charge, "Dudley, get here and get in this fire now and say the words. Move it." She growled and pushed the large boy into the fireplace.

She threw the powder at his feet and he called out the destination and disappeared with a whoosh, she pushed Vernon in next and the same process happened with him then Petunia stepped in and with a nod to Harry was gone as well.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and then walked into the fireplace and called out the destination just as the house was hit with a large blast.

* * *

Harry landed with a thud on the floor, Hedwig's cage slid away from his as did his wand, Harry let out a groan as he pushed himself up from the floor, "Ow."

"Are you alright Harry?" the Headmaster asked holding out a hand for Harry to grab so that he could be helped up.

Harry stretched his back and let out a groan, "I am now, how are you Headmaster?" he asked.

"I am well Harry."

"Forgive me for this Headmaster but who is my familiar?" he asked the routine question.

Bright blue eyes sparkled, "Very good Harry, many would think that Hedwig is your familiar, but there are a select few within the Order that knows differently, your familiar is that of an Australian Tiger Snake and is called something very simple, Tiger." He explained.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, "Sorry Headmaster, but sometimes you just never know."

Dumbledore smiled in return, "I understand Harry, I am glad that you did ask, I would have been a bit upset had you not."

"Did my relatives arrive alright?" he asked.

"Yes, though your Uncle and Cousin are a little shaken, your Aunt seems fine with everything and has taken it upon herself to have a look around my office while your Uncle and cousin cower in the corner." He explained.

Harry laughed as he bent down to pick up a disgruntled Hedwig so he opened the cage and let her fly about the room, "You can go and hunt when we get to a window ok Hedwig." He comforted he stroking her feathers as they walked into the Headmasters office.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker walked next to his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, they were on their way to the Jedi Council, and there was something important that the council need to speak to them about. What it was they had no idea.

"What do you think it is that they want to speak with us about Master?" Anakin asked.

"I'm afraid that I do not know Anakin, we shall find out together." He said as they got to the council doors.

"Please come in Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker. We have much to discuss with you." Mace Windu beckoned them in with a wave of his hand. Anakin and Obi-Wan walked into the Council chambers and the door closed with a whoosh behind them.

* * *

Harry looked at the Headmaster in shock, the headmaster wanted him to be sent away from his home to be trained in another place that was in another Galaxy all together and with out his friends or even his wand.

"I don't think that I'll be able to handle leaving my friends here headmaster, I wouldn't be able to leave them behind. Not when they could be attacked with out me here." He explained.

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Harry, "I believe that you are right Harry, I think that they should go with you, have the same training that you will receive, just not as important. Is this acceptable Harry?"

Harry nodded with relief, "Yea please sir, I would feel much better, but if their parents won't let them go I will understand."

Dumbledore smiled, "Very thoughtful of you Harry. I will call them immediately. Why don't you take your relatives to the kitchens and get yourselves something to eat, I would think that you are all hungry." He said addressing the Dursleys.

"Of course Headmaster, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley would you all follow me please." He said and walked from the office, not even bothering to wait for his relatives.

"This place is beautiful Harry." Petunia whispered to her nephew, "Would you show me around later if you have the time?" she asked.

"Of course Aunt Petunia, maybe you'll be lucky enough to see some grazing unicorns." He replied with a smile, Petunia returned the smile with a small shadow of a smile so that Vernon couldn't see.

Harry stopped at the portrait of the fruit, "This is the entrance of the kitchens, to get in here all you have to do is tickled the pear." He explained as he reached up and tickled the pear that disappeared into an open doorway.

Harry walked into the kitchen with his relatives following behind him when he was stopped by a small impact wrapping around his legs, "Mister Harry Potter sir has come to visit Dobby. Dobby is so happy." Cried the house elf.

Harry smiled down at the House elf, "Hello Dobby, it's nice to see you too. Do you think that you could prepare some dinner for my relatives and myself, we're all rather hungry."

Dobby nodded his head rapidly, "Of course Mister Harry Potter sir." He squeaked happily and disappeared with a pop to do as Harry asked of him.

"What the hell was that?" Vernon asked in disgust.

"That is a house elf, they do all kinds of household works, everything from cooking to cleaning out the litter box. They love their work and make the greatest foods." He explained.

"So all of the chores that we give you we could give to a house elf if we had one and it would be done?" Petunia asked.

Harry nodded, "That's right, though they use magic to get it all done, it's all done in about half an hour depending on the mess."

Petunia had stars in her eyes at the thought.

"I don't know when you will be returning to your home, if at all, but maybe where the Headmaster puts you there will be a house elf there to do all of the work for you." He had just finished his explanation when the food arrived on the table. Harry took a deep breath taking in the aroma of the food.


	2. We're off to see the Yoda

Hey there guys, I'm so glad that you guys like this story. I have to say that I was a little iffy about posting this story but since it's going so well I'll keep it going.

ravenclawwitchAlejandra: This is set just before Padme comes to Coruscant, so yes it is just before the clone wars.  
UntamedInsanity: Yes this is going to be SLASH, all the way.  
Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe: There is a reason why Ron and Hermione are going, but that will be explained in later chapters.  
blonde-pup101: I'm glad that you like it.

* * *

Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing, the Council wanted Obi-Wan to take on another Padawan, though the second wouldn't be a Padawan perse but he would be taught the way of the Jedi.

"But Master, I cannot. I must give my full attention to Anakin." He protested.

"Need help this boy does, save his world he must. By no one else can this be done." Yoda explained.

"What do you mean Master Yoda?" Anakin asked, slightly confused.

"Saviour of his world he is, defeat the lord of evil he must, our help he needs. Learn the way of the force he will."

Obi-Wan was speechless, "Master please, do stop speaking in riddles. You know how much I hate that." He pleaded.

"They young man that is coming is 16 years of age, his parents were killed when he was a year old and then the murderer turned on him but did not succeed, he died instead." Mace started to explain.

"He is of the force but it is known to them as Magic, he has trained since he was eleven to utilise his magic and have some semblance of control but that is not enough to save himself nor his world. With out our help he will surely die."

Obi-Wan was out of protests, he couldn't think of anything to say to stop them from giving him the responsibility. "When is he to arrive?"

"Come soon he will. You and Anakin have lunch you will. Come back here in 1 hour you must." Yoda dismissed them from the chambers.

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed to the council and walked out of the room. Both letting out a sigh after the doors closed.

"Sometimes I dislike being a Jedi." Obi-Wan grumbled, this caused Anakin to snort as he followed his Master to the Lunchroom.

* * *

Harry sighed as he rested back in his chair, he was full and well fed. All he had to do now was get back up to the Headmasters office and see whether or not Ron and Hermione were coming with him to where ever it was that he was being sent to train. 

"So what did you think of the food?" he asked.

"It was wonderful Harry, please compliment your little friends on a job well done." Petunia smiled.

"Well when ever you are hungry and it's not any of the meal times you can click your fingers and one of the house elves will come to you and asked what you would like to eat.

Well I have to get back to the Headmasters office, I have to leave soon for where ever it is that the headmaster is sending me. So if you are done I'd follow if I were you other wise you'll get lost because the castle WILL trap you." He explained standing and leaving the kitchen, the Dursleys hurrying to follow behind him before they lost him.

* * *

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley waited patiently in the Headmasters office for Harry to come back from having something to eat, both had their trunks with them and they had been briefed on what was happening and why they were called. 

Hermione, Ron and the Headmaster heard the grating of the stair well that brought people to the Headmasters office. Harry walked in with his Aunt, Uncle and cousin, much to their surprise.

"Hey Ron, 'Mione." He smiled in greeting.

"Hey Harry." They both greeted.

"Are you ready to go Harry?" the Headmaster asked.

"When ever you're ready to send us sir." Harry replied.

"Well then off you go now." He smiled.

"Please look after Hedwig for me sir, I don't think that it will be safe for her to go where ever it is that I am going." He asked.

"Of course I can Harry. I will look after her well."

"Thank you Headmaster, please keep your self safe as well. Don't go making yourself to tired with the war and make sure you sleep and eat right." He ordered the Headmaster sternly with a playful glare.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Of course I will Harry, but only if you do the same."

"I will headmaster, I have Ron and Hermione to make sure I do." He smiled, "and I sent a note to Professor McGonagall to make sure that you do eat and sleep and if you aren't well enough by my standards when I return I will knock you out with the teachers help."

"Of course. Now children if you could all stand here please I will get started with the process."

A double pop sounded in the room, Dobby and Winky appeared at Harry's feet, "We is wanting to be going with Mister Harry Potter sir to see that he is well fed and taken care of." Dobby announced, Winky nodding her head rapidly next to him.

Harry smiled down at the two house elves and nodded his head in acceptance, this caused Hermione to go into a rant about house elf freedom and caused Ron to start back at her that the house elves liked doing their jobs. Harry looked pleadingly at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore started the spell and with a flash of light Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dobby and Winky disappeared. "Be safe children." He whispered as he sat down behind his desk.

* * *

Harry landed on the floor with a thud, he could never seem to land on his feet, he always ended up on his arse, while Ron and Hermione, still arguing, were on their feet. Harry let out a groan as he looked around the room he was in to see that they were surrounded by many different beings. 

He stood up and dusted himself off before helping Dobby and Winky to their feet and then turned to the arguing duo, "Guys, now is not the time." He called over the yelling, but was not heard he looked down at Dobby, "Could you put the silencing charm on them please?" he asked.

Dobby nodded and with a click of his fingers the arguing stopped and Harry let out a great full sigh and thanked Dobby and looked to see his friends glaring at him.

"I won't say that I'm sorry, but you see we are in a room full of people and you're not making a very good impression." He explained pointing out the room. Hermione and Ron stop glaring at Harry to look around the room only to blush deeply.

Ron pointed at his throat and Harry shook his head with a smirk, "I'm sorry Ron, I can't understand a word you're saying." He said and turned to the people looking at them.

"Ah hello. I'm Harry Potter, I believe that you were expecting me, but not my friends."

"Master Yoda I am. Sent by Dumbledore you were, train here you will."

Harry, Ron and Hermione blinked at the green being that was in front of them, "Train how?" Harry decided to ask.

"Different your way is to ours, teach from anew we will. Train different your friends will. Have great power here they do not."

Hermione and Ron looked offended at not being as good as Harry for what ever it was that they needed to train with. Harry shrugged at his friends helplessly before turning his attention back to Yoda.

"When do we start?" he asked.

"Once you have been taken to your sleeping quarters, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan will take care of you until the council have a further discussion on what to do with you and now your friends." Mace explained.

"Give you to Master Kenobi we would have, friends now are here. This changes things. Obi-Wan take them now you will show them the temple you must. Be back in 1 hour you will." Yoda ordered.

Obi-Wan bowed, "Of course Master Yoda." He turned to the children, "Please come with me." He beckoned them to follow after him.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dobby and Winky hurried after the man so that they wouldn't be left behind. "Alright Dobby, you can take the spell off now." He told the house elf, but you will both keep your mouth shut about house elf rights. Understand." Ron and Hermione nodded at Dobby clicked his fingers and the spell was lifted.

"So where are we?" Ron asked looking at Harry.

"What makes you think that I know, the Headmaster only told me that I would be going off to be trained not where, all I know is that we are in another Galaxy." He explained what little he knew.

Hermione and Ron looked at him in shock, "You came here not know whether we were heading into a trap or not, you could have gotten us into a trap Harold James Potter. We could be dead right now." Hermione yelled at him.

Harry let out a hiss, "Yeah well you didn't have to come, I thought that maybe if I asked for you to come maybe you wouldn't get bloody killed by Voldemort while I was training, I thought you could benefit from this as well." He growled back and then turned his back on them and turned his attention to Obi-Wan.

Harry took a deep breath, "Sorry you had to hear any of that." He forced a smile, and held out a hand to the men in front of him, "I'm Harry Potter and you are?" he asked for the sake of being polite.

"I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi master, this is my young apprentice, Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Welcome to the Jedi temple." He said taking the hand that was held out to him, Anakin taking the hand after his master.

"It's nice to meet you but I cannot sat that I trust you." Was Anakin's response as they dropped hands.

"The same could be said about you." Was the response from Harry, "I have been hunted for and deceived enough times not to trust so readily."

Obi-Wan watched the interaction between his Padawan and Harry Potter, it seemed as though there was going to be a lot of tension for a while before becoming great friends and allies to each other.

"Come we do not have very much time before we will be needed back at the council chambers to find out who will be teaching you. Originally I was going to be teaching you Harry, but with your friends with you may change the out come of things." He explained as he stopped at the lift.


	3. Chosen they have been

Yoda watched as the council bickered over who was going to train Harry and his friends and whether or not it was really appropriate to train children of such age, them being older than when Anakin started.

Mace turned to Yoda, ignoring the argument that was going on around them, "Perhaps I could take the two friends of Harry's, they have a much lower count and would be much easier to train than Harry in the basics. Harry will need to be taught from the very top." He explained.

"Take his then shall I, get the best he will." Yoda hummed.

"Do you feel that you could Master?" Mace asked.

Yoda nodded and sent a calming wave of the force over the council, "Calm you must now be, decided it has been. Take Harry's friends Mace will train. Take Harry will I, needs the best he does." This drew gasps from the council.

"Are you sure that you should Master Yoda?" Adi Gallia asked with concern.

"Sure I am of this, fast his training must be."

The members of the council nodded, "If this is what you wish Master Yoda then who are we to disagree."

Yoda nodded and hopped off his chair and hobbled out of the chamber with Mace walking with him.

"Head down to the lunch room we will, one of your Padawan's quiet the appetite he has." Yoda chuckled.

* * *

Harry shook his head as he watched as Ron shovelled more food into his mouth, Hermione was sitting next to him glaring at Ron.

"Don't you think of anything aside from your stomach Ronald."

Ron swallowed his mouthful, "I don't know about you but I hadn't had breakfast yet thankyou very much. Not every one is perfect like you."

Hermione was about to retort when Harry decided to speak up, "You guys even think of starting an argument again and I'll have Dobby put the silencing charm back on you faster than you can say Voldemort." He growled at them and turned to Obi-Wan and Anakin, "Sorry but they are all ways like this, there is no getting used to it." He told them.

"Don't worry about it Harry, this will be worked out of their systems in a few shot days, they will think twice before they argue in the presence of a Master Jedi." Obi-Wan explained.

"I hope so." He smiled, "What do you think is happening in the council chambers?"

"They are most probably trying to figure out who is going to be teaching the three of you."

"And chosen we have." Came the small voice of Yoda, Mace standing next to him, "Train Harry I shall, train the others Mace's job it is." He explained.

"We have names you know." Ron responded with a mouthful of food.

"Well you have yet to introduce yourselves to us. How are we supposed to know who you are if you have not told us. I am Mace Windu, your Master."

"Ronald Weasley, you can call me Ron though and I have no Master."

"Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure Master Windu."

"Please excuse Ron, it's just that with Masters where we come from are always trying to kill me so they can get their chance at immortality." Harry explained.

"People actually strive to gain immortality in your home world?" Anakin asked curiously.

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded, "Yeah and I'm the one they come after. But they torture, rape and kill others in the process of getting to me. Kill everyone that I love and most probably kill me but I won't die without taking a whole damn lot of them with me."

Mace looked at the green-eyed teen with suspicion, he didn't like the words that were being spoken by a teenage boy words that should never have the need of being spoken in a Jedi Temple.

"Anger does not have a place within these walls."

"Anger, love, hate, fear, mortality are all apart of life, with out these feelings one is only half of themselves." Harry and Hermione echoed each other staring at the dark skinned Jedi.

"With out these emotions we are all dead inside." Ron finished.

Anakin looked between the three, he could feel the bond that they shared but the centre of the bond was concentrated with Harry, all of the tendrils of the bond sprouted from him. "You have a close bond."

"They are the only family that I have. And I would rather die than see anything happen to them." Was Harry's response.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Because they are my heart, just as your family should be yours." At these words Anakin hung his head and his shoulders slumped.

"I'm not saying these things to hurt you Anakin, but feelings are the only thing that keeps me alive. Love is a power that is not known by those with hearts of evil intent, not matter what is said about them."

Obi-Wan started forward, "With all due respect Harry, you know nothing of our ways, of the Jedi way."

Harry looked at Obi-Wan but did not comment, but Hermione did, "We can feel the difference in this place, the power, the knowledge. Harry isn't saying anything against your way, he is merely saying that you cannot and will not change the way he is, you won't be able to do that to any of us." She explained.

"Change you not we do not want, expand your knowledge we want to do." Yoda explained, "Come now, to your rooms we will go, settle you in we shall." He turned to walk away from the lunchroom.

"Master Yoda, if it is alright with you do you mind us having Dobby and Winky here with us?" Harry asked.

"What is it that they do?" Yoda asked.

"Well they cook and clean, that is pretty much the life of a House Elf, though they can do other things if it is asked of them by their masters." Harry explained.

"What is it you would like them to do?"

"I would like it if they prepared our meal, meaning no disrespect to you or your company. I'm sure that Dobby and Winky wouldn't mind preparing the meals for all of those in the academy. If there are dietary needs they could be told and make accordingly."

Yoda brought a three fingered hand to his chin and rubbed at the sparse hairs there, "Hmm, perhaps something could be done, think about this I shall."

Harry gave a small smile, "Thankyou for thinking about it at least."


	4. Harry's Disappointment 1

Yoda brought a three fingered hand to his chin and rubbed at the sparse hairs there, "Hmm, perhaps something could be done, think about this I shall."

Harry gave a small smile, "Thankyou for thinking about it at least."

* * *

4 weeks later 

Harry sighed as he was hit with a small electric pulse from the small hover droid that Yoda had insisted he use now that he could use his lightsaber properly with out hurting himself or any one else. Yoda had told him that it would improve his senses with the force.

"Doing well you are young apprentice, proud of you I am."

Harry allowed himself a small smile, "Thank you Master, but if it want for you I don't think that I could have gotten this far."

"Fight me now you will, see how far you have gotten." Harry nodded and moved his hands up to take off the helmet but Yoda speaking again stopped him, "Leave the helmet on you shall. Test your abilities we will."

"Of course Master, ready when you are." He responded and stood in a standard fighting stance, taking a deep breath he waited.

Harry charges across the space at Yoda. He rains down blows upon the tiny figure. Yoda takes the force of the blows delivered. For the first part of the contest, he parries every cut and thrust that Harry aims. Nothing Harry tries gets through to make an impact. Harry stops and moves back from the attack and re-thinks his situation and relaxes.

Yoda comes in for an attack! He flies forward fast not giving Harry any time to counter the swift and precise strikes of the smaller lightsaber. Harry is forced backwards. If Harry could see the fight he would have been amazed by the range and skill his small master had in the field of the lightsaber and his speed.

Harry's lightsaber is sent cartwheeling from his hand he staggers back, gasping and spent, against the wall of the training room. Yoda powers down his lightsaber.

"Well done my Padawan, you have done well."

Harry reached up and pulled off the helmet, sweat drops dotted his brow, "Thankyou Master Yoda, perhaps we can have another match one day when I have improved much more." He bowed in respect.

A light sound of applause sounded in the room drawing Yoda and Harry's attention to them, standing near the doorway stood Obi-Wan, Anakin, Mace Windu, Hermione and Ron.

"Brilliant mate, your movements really flow, like when your flying." Ron commented in awe.

Hermione smiled, "You're doing great Harry."

Harry blushed lightly, "Yeah well I'm sure that you guys are doing well as well."

Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes, "You're too bloody modest mate, your good and you know it, you just don't let it go to your big head."

Harry put his hands to his head and pouted, "I do not have a big head." Ron and Hermione laughed, Anakin chuckled and Mace, Obi-Wan and Yoda smiled.

Harry turned back to Yoda, "Are we done for today Master?" he asked.

"Yes, we are done, go with your friends, some fun you must have, take Anakin with you I think, teach him something from your home you will."

"Of course Master Yoda, enjoy the rest of your day." Harry bowed again and walked over to his friends and looped an arm around Anakin's and dragged him from the room with Ron and Hermione following behind.

"So what do you think that we should teach Ani about?" Harry asked his friends as they walked to their sleeping quarters.

"Something that we can all do together." Hermione responded.

"That only leaves Quidditch 'Mione, you don't like flying." Ron replied.

Hermione sighed, "I suppose I could get over my fear but only this once, for Anakin to have the chance of playing something from home." She relented.

Ron wiped a face tear from his eye, "Our Hermione is all grown up." He sniffled.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Anakin, "So do you think you can handle about 50 feet in the air?" he asked.

Anakin nodded, "Yes I think so, I fly an airspeeder around Coruscant all of the time and we are much higher than 50 feet from ground level."

"Well then all we need is a large open space, not to far away of course in case we are needed by our Masters."

"There is a training room that was made so that we could learn how to drive a speeder, no trees or anything unless the atmosphere is changed by a master. Will that room do?"

"Perfectly." Harry said as he stopped out the front of his room and put a palm to the scanner and the door opened with a whoosh, "Let me grab the stuff and then we can go to the room and get started." He disappeared into his room.

"Anakin, tell Harry we'll be back in a second, I just have to go to my room as well and grab what 'Mione and I'll need for the game. Won't be long."

Anakin watched confused as Ron pulled Hermione in to his room and the door shut behind him, shaking his head he turns back to Harry's door and waits for Harry to emerge with the equipment needed.

Harry moved about his room quickly gathering what he needed for the match and making sure it was all in proper working order. Harry grabbed the trunk, shrunk that and his broom and walked out of his room to see only Anakin standing there waiting for him.

"They went to Rons room." He explained.

Harry heaved a sigh and walked over to the room and slammed a fist on the door, "Oi, you two stop fucking around with each other in there, we have things to do with Ani out here you know. You can have sex later."

"How do you know that that is what they are doing?" Anakin asked.

Harry snorted, "it's what they always do after training, you think that they would be too tired to even consider having sex wouldn't you."

Anakin nodded, "I suppose that they would but I find that your friends are quite weird actually, just as I find you the same."

"Well I find you just as weird as well, so were even." He smiled at Anakin and turned back to the door, "GET YOUR BLOODY ASSES OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled fed up.

Jedi and students stopped where they were to look at Harry yelling at the door and continued to watch as the small teen banged on the door, "WE HAVE AN AUDIENCE OUT HERE GUYS AND I'M SURE THAT THEY WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT SEXUAL POSITION THAT YOU ARE IN." That did it, the door quickly opened and a quickly dressed couple stumbled out.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "When we have an engagement to do something that doesn't mean that you can go and fuck when ever you feel like it. If you didn't want to hang around with Anakin and me you could have just said and I could have taught him one on one."

Ron and Hermione had the decency to look ashamed, "We're sorry Harry, we just never get anytime together anymore." Hermione explained.

"That doesn't excuse it Hermione, how would you like it if I ditched you guys to go and have a fuck?" he asked seriously, Ron just smiled.

"We'd be happy for you mate, Merlin knows that you need one." Was the response.

"And what if I decided to have that fuck during the final battle when Voldemort is killing everyone, how would you feel then?" he asked.

"But this isn't the same thing Harry, this isn't life or death it's just living and we wanted to have some time together."

"Then say that, don't say that you are going to play Quidditch and then ditch." Harry shook his head, "Just go back and fuck all you like, I'm sure I can find something to do with Anakin from home, considering that is what we were asked to do by a master." He turned his back on Hermione and Ron and walked off down the hall, Anakin hurried off after him.


	5. Harry's Disappointment 2

"Then say that, don't say that you are going to play Quidditch and then ditch." Harry shook his head, "Just go back and fuck all you like, I'm sure I can find something to do with Anakin from home, considering that is what we were asked to do by a master." He turned his back on Hermione and Ron and walked off down the hall, Anakin hurried off after him.

* * *

Hermione and Ron watched as Harry walked away from them, they could feel the disappointment rolling off of him in waves, for the past couple of weeks they had been blowing him off to go and have sex, even after they had made plans with Harry. 

"Come on Ron, lets go, we've done this to Harry enough times this past week we do owe him." Hermione said and hurried off after Harry.

Harry walked down the hall in a rage he was bloody sick of it, he was tired of their excuses, if they didn't want to hang around or even be friends anymore all they had to do was tell him instead of just going off. He could feel Anakin trailing behind him.

"So where do we have to go?" he asked Anakin.

"Head down the hall on your left, that is where the training room is, it takes up the entire left side of this floor."

Harry and Anakin walked the rest of the way in silence, they could both feel Ron and Hermione following behind but Harry didn't bother to slow down and wait for them. "Sorry about before Anakin, ever since they got together they have blown me off to be together, the thing is though is that they are ALWAYS together."

"Then it sounds like they aren't very good friends."

"Not lately no." Harry sighed as Anakin stopped in front of a large blast door and punched some numbers into the keypad giving Ron and Hermione enough time to catch up.

"So do you think that you might be able to handle this game?" Harry asked Anakin as they walked in and he looked around the room to see all of the space, "Woah."

"Maybe if you told me something about the game that we are going to play, then maybe I could tell you whether or not I can handle it." Anakin responded.

Harry laughed, "Sure, it's going to sound funny but we're going to be using a broom stick to fly on." He explained and Anakin stared at him in disbelief, "Yeah I know but that is how we fly back home." Harry pulled the matchbox-sized trunk out of his pocket and two matchbox-sized brooms and unshrunk them with a wave of his hand and placed one of the brooms next to Anakin.

"Put your hand over the broom and call UP." He instructed and did as he said, the broom slapped into the palm of his hand, Ron and Hermione doing the same thing behind him.

Anakin watched as the brooms slapped into the palms of the new Padawan's and decided to do it as well, taking a deep breath he called out up and the broom snapped into his hand. Harry smiled over at him, "Brilliant."

"So how do we play?" he asked.

"Usually there is 7 people to a team and then reserves, but since there is only the four of us it'll be a little different, I think two beaters and 2 seekers a team. What do you guys think?" he asked Ron and Hermione who were kissing once again.

Harry let his magic spark and he made sure that Ron and Hermione felt it, they looked at him in surprise while he just glared back at them, "Get out." He growled, "Go and fuck for as long as you want, I don't care anymore." And he turned his back on them.

"Come on mate, don't be like that, we just can't help it."

"Yes you can Ron, now bugger off and leave me alone for a while. I have better things to do with my time then be around the pair of you." He said and mounted his broom and took off down to the other end of the room leaving a shocked Ron and Hermione behind.

"Perhaps it would be best that you leaving him be for now and get what ever you need to out of you system, but if you keep going the way you are you are going to loose your friend." Anakin explained to him and walked off down to the end where Harry was flying around.

Ron's shoulders slumped and he put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and walked out of the room leaving Anakin and Harry behind.

Anakin looked up at Harry as he flew around the room, racing the anger out of him, his attention turned from Harry when he heard the door open with a hiss and Yoda and Obi-Wan walked in the room.

He bowed quickly, "Masters, what can we do for you?" he asked.

"Feel great anger I can, curious as to where it came from I am." Yoda explained.

"It's probably coming from Harry, his friends were doing something that made him upset because they always do it when they have things planned." He explained with out any of the words Harry had used in between.

Obi-Wan was watching as Harry flew around the room, his brow scrunched in confusement, "Anakin, what is Harry riding?" he asked.

"Harry called it a broom stick, it is their way to travel apparently. As you can see." He said pointing a finger up above him to where Harry was flying around the room.

"Then why are you not up there with him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I think that he forgot about me." Anakin shrugged.

"I didn't forget about you Ani, I just wanted to get rid of some of the anger before I taught you to fly. It's better then me snapping at you." Harry explained as he hovered above their heads.

"Where are your friends?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Probably in Rons room having sex as we speak." Was the curt response.

"Against the laws of the Jedi code that is, punishment they deserve." Yoda explained.

"Go ahead maybe it would teach them a lesson that sex isn't everything." Harry snorted and watched as Yoda walked out of the room and he turned to Anakin, "You ready to have a try Ani?"

"I suppose I could give it a try."

"Ok you've already called the broom to you so all you have to do now is climb on it, do you think that you can do that?" Harry asked.

"Alright." Anakin replied nervously and threw a leg over it so he was straddling the handle.

Harry turned to Obi-Wan who was just standing there watching as his Padawan climbed on the broom, "I think that I should get you to try this to Master Kenobi." He smiled brightly.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No I don't think so." He quickly responded.

"Obi-Wan doesn't like flying. Any kind of flying." Anakin explained with a small smile.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes, "Doesn't matter, aren't Jedi supposed to know no fear?" he asked with a raised challenging eyebrow at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan growled and grabbed the broom out of Harry's hands, "What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Just straddle it like Ani and then I can tell you what to do." Harry explained and watched as Obi-Wan did as instructed, "Oh wait a second Master Kenobi, I had better get you another broom, that one is the fastest one on the market back home and not good for a beginner." He explained and went to the door, "Accio CleanSweeper." He called down the hall and a few seconds later another broom was in his hands.

"Here you go Master, this one will be better, don't want you to have a broken neck trying to learn." He smiled and swapped the brooms around.

"So what do we do now?" Anakin asked.

"Ok on three I want you to kick off from the ground, keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. Do you think that you guys can handle that?" he asked.

"Of course we can." Obi-Wan sniffed and did as he was told and was hovering a foot off of the ground. Harry smiled at the Jedi Master.

"Lean forward a touch and you'll go forward and then try to fly around the room and then come back and touch down." Obi-Wan nodded at the instruction and started slowly to fly around the room.

Harry and Anakin watched Obi-Wan fly around a foot off of the floor, quite content with the hight. "So you ready to give it a try?" he asked Anakin.

"I guess so, it doesn't look that hard. Though I think that I'll go a little bit higher than Obi-Wan."

"Just kick off a little harder then and you'll go up further. Then if you think your confidant enough we can have a race."

Harry watched as Anakin and Obi-Wan slowly raced around the room getting used to the broomstick that they were flying on. Trying different heights and speeds but not going too much higher than 15 feet in the air.

Harry smiled and jumped on his broom and took off into the air and started to do some tricks, not getting close to Anakin and Obi-Wan to jolt them and cause them to fall and maybe hurt themselves.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"It is quite relaxing once you are used to it." Obi-Wan replied even though he had a death grip on the handle of the broom. Harry chuckled and hovered near Obi-Wan and rubbed at the closed fists to relax the grip he held.

"Relax, I placed a spell on the floor that will cushion your impact should you fall off the broom." Obi-Wan looked at Harry as though he was mad. Harry rolled his eyes, rolled the broom over and fell off landing on the ground with a bounce. "See."

"Don't you ever do that again." Obi-Wan yelled his voiced strangled with panic and worry. Anakin tried not to laugh at the situation and get punished by his master for doing so.

Harry called for his broom and was up in the air in a matter of seconds next to Obi-Wan, "Please don't worry so much. You cause yourself to have a heart attack." He tried to sooth. Obi-Wan shook his head and aimed for the ground where he got of the broom with shaking limbs. Harry and Anakin quickly landed next to the Jedi Knight.

"Are you alright Master?" Anakin asked concerned.

Obi-Wan pulled both boys into a tight embrace with his shaking arms and let the go just as quickly, a light blush tinting his cheeks, "Sorry." Harry just rolled his eyes in response.

"Come on. I don't know about you two but I'm kinda hungry." He smiled, shrunk the brooms and ran off out of the training room.

"What do you think of him my young apprentice?"

Anakin sighed at the question, "You have asked me the same thing for the past three weeks master and I still cannot give you a straight answer."

"Are you jealous of him Anakin because he was accepted to readily by the council when you were not?" he asked concerned.

"I do not wish to talk about it master." Anakin muttered and stalked off toward the mess hall.


	6. Visiting Padme

Hermione panted in effort as she tried to keep the block floating off of the floor in front of her. Ron having similar problems with the block he to was concentrating on. It wasn't as easy as Master Windu made it look nor was it when they watched Harry do it.

"You need to let go of all other thoughts. Especially those of the sexual nature that the pair of you seemed well versed to." Both boxed clattered to the floor and Ron and Hermione panted with exhaustion.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Ron panted.

"Pissed off Harry." Hermione responded and placed the block back on the starting square and started to concentrate on it once again. Ron sighed and followed her example.

"You will not fulfil these urges here with in this temple. It is against our code and while you live here it is also against yours. You will now be placed with the rest of the females in the temple on the 18th floor."

"But you can't do that. We're allowed to be together with Harry." Ron retorted.

"This is your punishment whether you like it or not. If you would both prefer you may return home and leave Harry here to train alone. It is your choice so choose wisely." Mace commented and moved to the other side of the room to get a drink from the refresher.

* * *

Harry punched the practise dummy in front of him, he was pissed beyond anything and had to get rid of the rest of his anger before he did anything to anyone. He heard all of the force sensitive children speaking about him and his friends and that they shouldn't be there at all.

"Angry you are my Apprentice." Yoda commented as he wobbled in, "Why is that?"

"I don't like being judged by others. They don't even know me." Harry replied his voice hoarse.

"Perhaps then you should fight to prove your worth. Fight in the apprentice trials you should, prove to them your worth."

Harry looked over at his master confused, "But isn't that a trial for those who wish to be apprenticed to a Master. To prove their worth to them?" Yoda nodded, "If I have you then why do I have to?"

"So that you can prove your worth to them. Show them who is better. Jealousy they should not have."

Harry sighed and bowed to the little master, "Then I shall do as you have asked of me and I will take part in the trials."

Yoda nodded, "Good, good my young apprentice. See you in the lightsaber duel room in one hour I will." And with that Yoda left Harry to his own devices.

* * *

Anakin stepped on the throttle through the crowded air lanes of Coruscant as he made his way to the Senate building to spend some time with Padme. He thought back on what Obi-Wan said after Harry had taught them to fly on a broom. Was he jealous of Harry because he was so readily accepted by the council?

Anakin pulled up to the Senate building and let a valet took the hover car to a storage shed where the car would be left until he decided to leave. He walked into the building swiftly heading for the living quarters of the Senators.

"Hello Anakin." A wizened voice interrupted his thoughts. Anakin turned to the voice.

"Senator Palpatine, Good evening." He bowed.

"What brings you here young Anakin?" he asked

"I came to speak with Senator Amidala, I haven't been able to see her in the last month." He explained.

Palpatine nodded, "Then be off with you young Anakin. We shall speak another time."

Anakin nodded and hurried off to the 12th floor where Padme was staying with he maidens and JarJar Binks. Anakin waved his hand at the control panel of the lift before he came to it so that he could enter it with out waiting. When he came to the 12th floor Captain Panaka immediately aimed his blaster at him and quickly lowered it after seeing who it was.

"Nice to see you Anakin."

Anakin bowed slightly, "Hello captain. Is Padme in?"

"Yes, she's just sitting down to have lunch." Panaka explained as he opened the door for Anakin to enter.

"Thankyou." He nodded and entered the room.

"Ani." Padme exclaimed and started to get up when Anakin waved a hand politely asking her to stay seated.

"How are you Padme?" he asked seating down across from her.

"I am well Ani. The question should really be how are you?" she asked.

Anakin was silent for a moment thinking about what he was going to tell Padme, "Padme do you think I can be jealous?" he decided on asking.

"Why do you ask Ani?" she replied calmly eating a piece of fruit from her tray.

"Obi-Wan believes that I am jealous of a boy that has come to the temple."

Padme smiled at Anakin, "You jealous of a babe Ani?" she asked teasingly.

"He is not a babe Padme, he is 16 years old." Anakin quickly retorted slumping down in his chair. Padme laughed lightly.

"Yes Ani, I do believe that you are jealous. But I also believe that there is more to your feelings but you just can't figure out where to place your feelings so they have formed into the jealousy you are experiencing." She explained.

Anakin was stumped, he never thought of it that way. "Then what are these emotions if not jealousy?"

"Who long have you known him?"

"A month and a couple of days." Padme nodded.

"What does he look like?"

"Messy black hair, pale skin, malnourished, unnatural bright green eyes, comes up to my shoulders, so he is about your height and a little bit skinnier then you. A quick learner, loyal, doesn't trust easily." Anakin rolled off the elements that made up Harry. Padme covered the smile that was on her face with a hand.

"Oh Ani. You sound so love sick." She sighed quietly, "You should bring him to see me one day Anakin, get him out of that temple for a while." She said loud enough for Anakin to hear her.

Anakin stopped his ranting and looked at Padme, "I think that he would like that. I think that Harry is starting to feel slightly claustrophobic at the temple."

"I would too I don't think that I could ever live the life of a Jedi." Padme chuckled and plucked a grape from its stem and popping it in her mouth.

Anakin was about to respond when his communicator went off, "Sorry Padme", He sighed and answered the communication. Obi-Wan's image flickered to life, "Yes Master?"

"I need you to come back to the temple, it seems that Harry has gotten into quite a predicament and Master Yoda nor his friends can seem to calm him down."

"And what makes you think that I can master?"

"Because he is calling for you." Obi-Wan stated his image trying not to smile.

"I'll come back right away Master. I shall be there in a moment." The image flickered and died and Anakin turned to Padme, "I'm sorry Padme, maybe when I bring Harry for a visit we can talk some more and spend more time together." He smiled and gave her a hug and hurried out of the building to his speeder and back to the temple.

Padme sighed as she watched Anakin rush off into the busy streets, a shadow of a smile on her lips as she thought about Anakin and Harry. Padme went back to finish her dinner and called for Captain Panaka.

"You called for me milady?" he asked with a short bow.

"Yes captain, there is a young teen that has joined Ani at the temple and I would like it if you could find something from Naboo that would be suitable."

"Is it a young man or a young woman milady?"

"A young man, it is a thankyou for him for looking after Anakin."

"Is there a reason why you want this done?" Captain Panaka asked.

"Like I said Captain, it is for a thankyou."

"Are there anymore details that would help in the choosing of something?"

"He has emerald eyes, coal black hair and pale skin. So I think that he would look quite smashing in anything that is in greens and blues."

"Sounds like we are going to have to return to Naboo to get something specific."

Padme nodded, "As do I. It has to be something unique I think."

"What will you tell the Chancellor?"

"That I have been called home for a council with the queen and if there is something relevant to tell the senate then I will."

"Shall I send a message to Anakin to let him know so that he doesn't come looking for you?"

"If you could captain. I will be ready to go by the time you return."


	7. To Tatooine

Here you go every one. I hope you all like this chapter. 

Chapter 7

Anakin hurried through the temple towards Harry's rooms and even before he entered the room he could hear the pained screams coming through the door. Anakin palmed the consol and entered the room and rushed to Harry's bedchamber and looked at what was taking place.

Harry was on the bed writhing in pain with his friends Ron and Hermione trying to keep him on the bed with out getting hurt themselves. Over to the side Yoda, Obi-Wan and Mace were watching the scene with interest.

"I didn't think that Voldemort could get him here." Ron growled as he was backhanded in the face.

"I don't think that that's it Ron. I think that it's something else. This isn't the pain he goes through with the visions this is something completely different." Hermione replied.

"I there anything that I can do to help?" Anakin asked making himself known.

"YES!" Ron and Hermione yelled at him.

Anakin moved over to where they were on the bed and reached out a hand and placed it on Harry's forehead and watched as he immediately calmed down and finally lie still on the bed and green eyes opened.

"Anakin?"

"Hello Harry. What's wrong?" he asked sitting down on the bed next to Harry, Ron and Hermione let out a sigh of relief and stepped back from the two.

"Where do you come from?" he asked of Anakin.

"I was born on Tatooine a hot desert wasteland on the outer rim of the galaxy where it has no influence from the Senate and is a base for scoundrels." Anakin explained.

"I saw a woman in the desert sands, long dark hair and a weather worn face, practically covered from head to toe with clothing to block out the harsh sand winds and a man in a hover chair by here side. She was happy bar one thing, someone was missing." Harry explained a far off look in his eyes and he recounted what was going on. Obi-Wan, Mace and Yoda looked on in interest.

"Go on." Anakin prodded.

"Then it changed, she was being taken from her new family by creatures in sand masks and beaten. But she wouldn't give into the pain. Days went by and she was still being held by the sand people and beaten almost daily when finally she died alone but with a smile on her face cause she knew that the missing part of her life was happy."

"What has this got to do with me Harry?" Anakin asked.

"It was your mother. I knew from the feeling I got from her, so much like yours." Harry responded, "You must get to her quickly Anakin, it hasn't happened yet but it will happen soon." Harry told him and his eyes slid closed in a peaceful sleep.

Anakin stared at Harry in shock and moved away from the bed so that he could rest peacefully and looked over at his master.

"What say you this Ron, Hermione?" Yoda asked.

"I say that you should believe him. Harry has had visions before at home and they have often come to pass. When they didn't happen was when we interfered in the vision and stopped it. Please listen to Harry Anakin and go now before it's too late and your mother dies." Hermione explained earnestly.

Anakin looked over at his Obi-Wan and Yoda, he allowed a small spark of hope into his eyes.

"What say you Master Kenobi?"

Harry watched out of the window as they sat in hyperspace on the way to Tatooine. He and Anakin had jacked a ship against their master's wishes that night and left Coruscant airspace. They hadn't even been able to say good bye to their friends, Anakin to Padme and Harry to Ron and Hermione.

"How badly do you think we are going to get punished?" Harry asked from his Co-pilot seat.

Anakin turned the chair to look at the other apprentice, "I honestly don't know. They might keep you and me away from each other for the rest of the time that you are here. Thinking that I have corrupted you to my ways." He smiled.

Harry snorted, "I doubt that you would be able to corrupt me Ani because I was already corrupted." he laughed.

"I hope that we arrive in time." Anakin whispered as he lent back for the rest of the trip.

Padme braced herself for the landing on Naboo. She looked out of the windows to see that her family and the Queen were waiting for her in the hanger, probably thinking something was wrong with in the Senate.

The ramp of the star cruiser lowered and her captain moved off of the ship before her bowing to the Queen, Padme followed behind him and bowed as well to her Queen before hugging her family.

"Why have you come back so early Senator Amidala?" Queen Jamillia asked of her Senator.

"There is nothing wrong within the Senate your majesty. I am here to pick up some of the Naboo finery for a friend of Anakin's. As a thankyou for keeping him out of trouble within the Jedi temple." She explained to the Queen.

Queen Jamillia seem to slump and sigh in relief, "That is a relief to hear Senator Amidala. I shall return to the palace then. Please come and see me before you leave for Coruscant." With that said the Queen turned on her heel and left the hanger.

"How are things with little Anakin?" Padme's mother asked as she embraces her daughter once again.

Padme laughed as her mother let her go and held her at arms length, "Anakin isn't so little anymore mother. He has grown up into quite the young man."

Jobal Naberrie smiled slyly at her youngest daughter, "Is there something else going on between the two of you daughter?" she asked.

"No mother there is not. I love Anakin as though he was my brother. Besides Anakin's new friend as taken his interest and he doesn't even know it." She explained.

"Is this young lady a Jedi as he is?" Ruwee asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her from the hanger and out to the land speeder waiting to take them home.

"No father it is not a young lady Jedi, but a young man Jedi that has taken Anakin's fancy." She explained knowing that her family wouldn't have a problem with what she revealed.

Jobal let out a put upon sigh, "And I had so hoped that the two of you would have wed and given me grand-babies."

"I am sorry mother but I knew that he and I wouldn't be together once he reached the age of 16. We talked about our feelings when Ani turned 18 and we both concluded that we love each other only as brother and sister. Anakin and I both feel that there is someone else out there for us." Padme explained.

"What kind of thank you are you looking for Padme?" Sola asked of her sister.

"I was thinking of something that was in the range of blues and greens as I think that they would go with his looks nicely."

"Have you met the boy?" Ruwee asked driving off out of the city.

"Not yet I haven't. Anakin will bring him to meet me once I return to Coruscant. Anakin did tell me what he was like though."

"Well are you going to tell us sister?" Sola asked annoyed.

Padme laughed, "Of course sister. He is called Harry, 'Messy black hair, pale skin, malnourished, unnatural bright green eyes, comes up to my shoulders, so he is about your height and a little bit skinnier then you. A quick learner, loyal, doesn't trust easily.' Those were Anakin's words when describing Harry to me."

Sola giggled, "He sounds so love sick."

"That's what I thought. Though I didn't say it out loud for Ani to hear me." Padme laughed as she wrapped her arm around her sisters as they started into the house.

"So what are you thinking of getting this Harry?"

"I really don't know. Perhaps I shall find something at the market that will catch my eye."

"You came home just in time then dear, the big market is on this weekend." Jobal told Padme as she got some juice out of the refrigeration system.

"Oh good. I always did like the big market. They have some very good things to sell. Especially when the Gungans surface to sell their crafts."

"And that is what made you a better Queen then Queen Jamillia, no offence, but you went out in to the people. Where as Queen Jamillia just watches from the balconies of the palace." Ruwee explained.

"I know father. But I feel that I can do more for the peoples of Naboo by being part of the senate then being Queen of Naboo."

"We know dear. Your father is just being his grumpy old self." Jobal told Padme as she looked at her husband fondly.

"Would you like anything to eat dear?"

"No thankyou mother, after this drink I think that I shall go to be so that I can be up bright and early for the market tomorrow." Padme explained as she sipped on her juice.

Anakin landed the ship carefully with on the outskirts of Mos Espa and prepared the shut down sequence of the ship. Once that was done Anakin moved over to the co-pilots chair where Harry was seated sleeping peacefully. Anakin put out a hand to Harry's shoulder and started to gently wake the sleeping wizard.

Harry let out a sigh, as he was slowly disturbed from his lovely dream. Harry moved to rub his cheek against the hand waking him. His eyes opened slowly, the mist of sleep blurring his vision but he knew whom he was with. On a sudden impulse Harry moved forward and captured the cherry red lips in front of him.

Anakin's eyes widened in shock as Harry's lips took his into his first ever kiss. A gasped from him had Harry lapping his tongue with at his trying to get him to respond. Harry brought his hands up to Anakin's face and started to rub his thumbs along his cheekbones.

Anakin rested his hands on Harry's knees to keep balanced. His lips were soon released but the lingering effects were still there, he could still feel the light pressure of Harry's lips on his.

Harry blinked at Anakin, fully awake and fully aware of what he had just done to his friend. Harry blushed crimson from his neck all the way to the tips of his ears. "Ah, Sorry." He apologised.

"That's alright." Anakin replied and stood up again, "We have landed and I would like to leave as soon as you are ready."

"I'm ready." Harry replied standing up into a stretch, "So how are we going to get into the nearest town?" Harry asked as he followed Anakin to the back of the ship and to the exit ramp.

"I have a land speeder but it's more for one person then for a pair." Anakin explained with a wince.

Harry let out a laugh, "It's alright Anakin, I brought my broom stick with me just in case of such a thing."

Anakin let out a sigh of relief, "Then we had better get going. I just hope nothing has happened to my mother yet." He said as he got on to the speeder and started off a full speed. Harry let out a sigh and re-sized his Firebolt before taking off after Anakin.


	8. Suspicions and Finding Mum

Well here is another chapter guys. I think that you should know that I have gotten a FLAME oh my god I got a FLAME and below is what is said and was unsigned. They have real guts sending it unsigned.

_This story started out good until you had to ruin it.  
you gay faggot sucking gonerea infested baster man whore._

All I have to say in response is I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY DAMN WHAT U THINK I have plenty of other reviews from people that like my story so poo poo to you.

All that aside please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Hermione growled as she paced at the end of Ron's bed where Ron was reclining reading a Quidditch magazine. 

"How could he be so stupid?" she asked again, having asked the same question in the last half an hour.

"Just give it up Hermione. You know what Harry is like when someone is in trouble. He has a hero complex that he will never be able to be broken of. I probably would have done the exact same thing if our roles were reversed." Ron explained.

"He should have told us Ron."

"Well with the way we have both been acting lately in don't really think that he should have. He should have told the masters yes, but he didn't have to tell us."

"It was still stupid and reckless of him."

"Well do you know what I think. I think that you and I should go home. Term at Hogwarts is about to start soon I think and I would prefer it to finish my magical education. I can do more there then I can here." Ron told Hermione as she finally sat down.

"And I think that we should stay here Ronald."

"I'm going to stay until Harry gets back, yes. But then I am going to tell him that I want to go home. I'm sure that he'll understand."

"What do you know Ronald." Hermione snapped and walked swiftly from his room and to the hover lift.

Ron stared after his girlfriend, perturbed by her attitude, especially since Harry had left the planet with Anakin and he didn't like the new change in her. The hairs at the back of his neck stood up on end when she entered the room. With a sigh Ron got up from his bed and went to find his master.

* * *

Anakin pulled the speeder to a stop out the front of a machine part shop where a blue and cream Toydarian was hovering. It's small wings beating rapidly as it fixed something with a screwdriver. 

"Excuse me, Watto." Anakin asked.

"_What do you want?_" Watto asked in Huttese.

"_I said excuse me._" Anakin repeated in Huttese.

Watto turned to the Pit Droids that were trying to help him repair another droid, "_Shut down._" He snapped. The droids returned to their storage position. Watto turned to Anakin, "_What? I don't know you... What can I do for you? You look like Jedi. Whatever it is... I didn't do it_." He dropped the screwdriver and cursed heavily.

"Let me help you with that." Anakin takes the fiddly piece of equipment and starts to play with it. Watto blinks in surprise. "I am looking for Shmi Skywalker." Watto looks at him suspiciously, then at Harry and back to him.

"Annie? Little Annie? Naaaah!" The fiddly piece of equipment locked in to place and it whirrs to life, "You are Annie! It is you! You little womp rat." He cried and gave Anakin the biggest hug that he could for his small frame.

"You sure sprouted Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you couldda help wit some deadbeats who owe..."

"My mother." Anakin cut in to the mindless babble.

"She's not mine no more. I sold her."

"Sold her?" Anakin repeated wondering if he heard right.

"Years ago. Sorry, Annie, but you know business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that?"

"Do you know where they are?"

"Long way from here... some place over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think..."

"I'd like to know." One look at Anakin's face Watto got the hint.

"Yeah... sure... Let's go look in my records." Anakin and Watto head into the shop.

* * *

Mace came to a stop when he saw his red-headed apprentice in front of him looking in a hurry and flushed. "Is there something wrong Ronald?" he asked making himself known. 

Ron jumped at the voice and turned swiftly, wand drawn ready. "Oh master Windu. About time I found you." He muttered walking over to the dark skinned man.

"What can I help you with?"

"Is there some place where you and I can speak in privacy?" Ron asked.

"Why do we not go to your room?" Mace suggested.

Ron shook his head, "No Master, it's just that I don't want Hermione to hear what we speak about." Ron explained, his voice lowered.

"So you have noticed that something is wrong with her."

Ron nodded his head, "Yea and I know that you would have noticed it first though. I know I'm not as fast mentally as Hermione and Harry but when something is wrong I know."

"Come then Ron, we will go to the council chambers and converse." He beckoned and started off for the hover lift.

* * *

The Naboo Starship hover descends and lands on a bluff. Anakin and Harry get out. They look down from the edge of the bluff to where the homestead is seen on the desert floor below. 

"Stay with the ship, Artoo." Anakin commanded the astromech droid. Artoo whistles in response as Anakin and Harry start down the trail toward the homestead.

When they come to the homestead to see C-3PO is working outside, still lacking an outer covering; his inner parts and wiring show. He looks up as Anakin and Harry arrive.

"Good evening. May I help you?" he asked.

"Threepio?" Anakin questioned looking at the droid.

"Oh, my... oh, my! Master Anakin! My goodness, I can hardly believe it" he tittered happily.

"This is a friends of mine from the temple, his name is Harry."

"Nice to meet you master Harry." C-3PO bowed stifly.

"Hello." Harry greeted.

"I have come to see my mother 3-PO"

"Oh, dear! I'm so terribly sorry, Master Annie."

"Threepio, what's happened?"

"I think we'd better go inside."

Threepio lead Harry and Anakin to the courtyard where the entrance of the homestead was situated. Threepio shuffles ahead. "Master Lars - Master Owen! Somebody to see you!" he alerts.

Owen Lars and Beru Whitesun come out into the courtyard.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker. I'm here looking for my mother." He introduced.

"Owen Lars... I guess I'm your step-brother." He says and moves to shake Anakins hand, "This is my girlfriend, Beru."

"Hello." Beru responded shyly.

"I'm Harry."

"I had a feeling you might show up some day."

"Is my mother here?" he asked.

"No, she's not." Another voice stated coming into the conversation. Cliegg Lars swings from the house on a small floating chair. One of his legs is heavily bandaged; the other is missing. He balances awkwardly and puts out a hand.

"Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife... Come on inside. We have a lot to talk about."

"I have a bad feeling about this conversation." Harry muttered as he followed everyone else inside.

Beru puts several steaming cups of ardees on a tray and exits the kitchen and takes them to the dining room where Cliegg is telling Anakin about his mother.

"It was just before dawn. They came out of nowhere, a hunting party of Tusken Raiders. Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the evaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. Three more are still out there looking. I'd be with them, only... I just couldn't ride any more... until I heal." Cliegg grimaces, easing his throbbing leg. "This isn't the way I wanted to meet you, son. This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

There is silence within the dining room, Anakin didn't know what to feel at the moment. Especially after what had been revealed to him about his mothers' fate. He turned to look at Harry.

"It seems your vision came a little too late." He sneered.

"Don't you dare go and blame this on me Anakin, at least I knew something alright. And if you go out there, even if you leave right now you will not make it in time. She will die in your arms." Harry explained heatedly.

"Then what am I supposed to do." He yelled at Harry.

"Get me a photograph of her, an image that shows her facial features perfectly."

"And what do you hope to achieve with an image?" Owen asked.

"I know some things that are faster then the blink of an eye. I can get her back here within 5 minutes if I have a firm picture in my mind of what she looks like." Harry explained. "Please give me an image and I can be gone and bring her back quicker."

Cliegg waved his hand at his son to go and get the image of Shmi that was asked for. Owen came back a few moments later with a holo picture in his hand, he turned it on and an image appeared. He placed it on the table in front of Harry.

"Will this do?"

"Yes thankyou." Harry mumbled as he concentrated on the image of Shmi. A few seconds later he disappeared from their sight leaving behind a shocked Anakin and Lars family.


	9. Healing mum and new developments

A shaft of moonlight from a hole in the roof pierces the gloom of the hut. By its light, Harry sees Shmi, hanging from a wooden frame in the middle of the hut. He cuts her free from the frame, takes her into his arms, and lowers her gently to the ground where he can hold her properly. Her eyes are closed. Her face is bloodied. She had been terribly beaten. Without a second thought Harry disappeared from the hut and soon appeared back in the dining room scaring those seated. Harry puts Shmi on the table.

Anakin quickly comes to his mother, "Mum... Mum... Mum..." he whispers to try and wake her.

"Let her sleep Anakin, at least until I have made note of all her injuries." Harry explained as he drew his wand from up his sleeve.

"What are you going to do?" Cliegg asked as he came to stop at Shmi's head.

"I am going to heal her once you let me." He told them firmly and waved his wand over Shmi's body, "Curatio cognosco." He muttered and a list started to appear in thin air with everything that was wrong with Shmi.

Harry quickly pulled a pouch from his waist and started to put vials on the table near Shmi's arm, making sure he had the right ones and in the right order. Harry quickly uncapped the red one and moved to pour the potion down Shmi's throat when Anakin stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"If you don't let me do this Anakin then she will die." He said firmly and withdrew his arm from Anakins grasp and poured the potion down her throat. Shmi's eyelids began to flutter, yet they barely opened.

"Mum?" Anakin asked again in hope.

"Annie? Is that you?" She asked, her voice weak.

"Please save your strength for a bit longer Mrs Skywalker, you are not well enough yet." Harry spoke up putting another potion vial to her lips, "Please swallow and then you can talk to Anakin.

Shmi's eyes began to focus, she turned her eyes to Harry, "I know you." She whispered.

Harry smiled at her, "Yes you do." He responded, "your internal wounds have been healed but you will be tender so you will be confined to bed rest."

"I'm here, Mom. You're safe." Anakin spoke up now that his mother was alright.

"I'm so glad... to see you, Annie... You look so handsome. My son...my grown-up son. I'm so proud of you, Annie... so proud... I missed you so much... I love you." She whispered before falling asleep.

Harry let out a sigh as he felt a weak but steady pulse under his fingers, "I need to clean her wounds and set any bones that may be broken, she will not feel the pain as I have given her a pain potion dosed with a sleeping draft. Can we move her to her room please, it would be better then this table."

"I will take her for you." Owen spoke up picking up his mother and taking her to his fathers' room where she could rest Beru and Cliegg followed closely behind. Anakin remaining.

Anakin came around the table and hugged Harry tightly, his head in Harry's neck as he cried lightly, "Thankyou Harry." He whispered. Harry brought his arms up to wrap around Anakin and squeezed back. "You're welcome." Harry whispered back and slowly let Anakin go.

"I need to go and set her bones Anakin."

Anakin let go, "I know."

"Don't worry about it Anakin. Why don't you go back to the ship and call the temple and let them know. I will fix your mother and then you can see her again."

Anakin nodded and headed out of the house toward the ship and Harry headed into the bedroom.

* * *

Yoda switched on the comlink when it began to beep, Anakin's image came through.

"Hello master Yoda." He bowed.

"In great trouble you are, punished the pair of you will be."

"I know master. But I had to, she is all I have."

"Safe is she?" Yoda asked taking a seat.

"Thanks to Harry she is. When they arrived back here she was almost gone but she is safe now." Anakin explained.

"Come home soon you will."

"Yes master Yoda, once I'm sure that my mother is completely well and I get to know a little more about my new family."

"More family you now have?" Yoda asked curiously.

"Yes, mother was brought by her now husband, he freed her and they married, I also have a half brother."

"Get too attached you must not."

"I know master. I must go now master, Harry and I will be back soon." Anakin said and the image flickered out. Yoda sat there rubbing at the sparse hair on his chin in thought.

Obi-Wan came into the council chambers to see master Yoda sitting there with a thoughtful look on his weathered face. "Is there something wrong Master?"

"A call from your Padawan I have just received."

"Is he alright?"

"Fine they both are. Family found Anakin has."

"Master?" Obi-Wan questioned confused.

"Mother sold was she. Married her master she had, new brother is now found."

"Is Anakin's mother alright?"

"Injured she is, near death she no longer."

Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief, "When are they coming back?"

"Soon." Yoda stated and hobbled from the council chambers.

* * *

Mace just looked at Ron waiting for him to decide what he wanted to do. Ron rubbed a hand over his face in thought.

"I just cant think of anything that could cause 'Mione to act like this. Unless…" a light bulb flashed over Ron's head, "Shit." He cussed.

"Have you thought of something Ronald."

"Yes I have. In our world there is a potion that you can take that will change your entire appearance and voice. All you need to complete the potion is a strand of hair and then drink it. I think that maybe someone is being Hermione."

"It could not be someone from here, we would need to know these things."

"I think that maybe this has been a plan in the making. Hermione has only been like this since Harry left with Anakin. She's been more hostile then normal and she won't even let me kiss her." Ron explained.

"There is something that I should tell you Ronald. Before we got the summons from your headmaster, another being arrived here, injured and unconscious. He is still in the hospital wing."

"Can you take me to him please?" Ron asked quickly standing up.

"Yes, please try and keep up." With that Mace swiftly left the room and headed for the hospital wing.

* * *

Harry turned on the tap and washed the blood from his hands and refiled the bowl that he used to wipe the blood from Shmi and brought it back over to the bed and began to wipe her with clean fresh water.

"Is everything alright?" Beru asked coming in to the room.

Harry looked up dazedly at Beru, "Oh yes, everything is fine. When Shmi wakes up I will give her another potion to seal the breaks in the bones."

"How did you learn all this?" Beru asked.

"That has been bothering you for a while now hasn't it." Harry laughed, "Where I come from I ended up in the hospital wing with various injuries. I was in there so often that I have my own bed. I was lying in my bed one day after I was pushed down 50 feet of stairs, bored out of my mind so I asked Madame Pomfrey if she could teach me how to do some healing spells and potions to aide with the spells. The first spell you saw me use was a diagnosis spell listing all of the things wrong with Shmi." He explained.

"What else can you do?" Beru asked curious.

"Well let's get out of here so that Shmi can rest peacefully, we'll be alerted when she awakens." Harry said leading Beru from the room to where Anakin was getting to know Owen and Cliegg a little better.

Harry took a seat by Anakin while Beru took a seat next to Owen after she brought over a container jug of water. Beru took Owen's hand onto hers subconsciously, Harry smiled at the action.

"You are a very lucky woman Beru." Harry explained.

"Oh? How's that?" she asked.

"You have found your true soul mate, that one that you will spend the rest of your life with, even the here after. You will always find each other if you are separated." Harry explained.

"Have you found your soul mate Harry?" Beru asked.

"I haven't yet. But I know that they are near." Harry replied with a soft smile.


	10. Dun Dun Duunnnnn

Ron paused out the front of the infirmary and took a deep breath before entering the room and stood behind Mace and looked at the person lying on the bed. Ron gasped at the face he was looking at.

"Oh my god." He breathed and walked out of the room to catch his breath. Mace followed him out, the closing behind him.

"Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, we thought he was dead though, that's what the Headmaster told us." Ron explained breathing deeply, "You see at home we had a battle against some of the bad guys and one of them, his cousin, blasted him through the veil. We were told that you don't come out of the veil that who ever went through it was dead. That man in there is Harry's Godfather Sirius Black."

Mace looked at the red head in thought, "We have not been able to awaken him with our technology, perhaps you will be able?"

Ron nodded, "I can try. But we have to keep this to ourselves and only tell Master Yoda, Master Kenobi and Harry. We can't trust Hermione at the moment, I really feel that there is something really off about her."

"Then come and we'll see if your magic can work in bringing him out of his state." Mace motioned him back to the room and over to Sirius.

"It might be best that you stand back out of his range of vision for now until he calms down." Mace nodded his head at the request and stood back behind the curtain that surrounded the bed.

Ron pulled his wand from his cloak and placed it near the peppered grey temple of Sirius' head, "_Evigilo_" (to awaken). Eyelids began to flutter before they opened, blue eyes blurred with sleep looked at the white stained roof above him.

"Sirius." Ron whispered, "Do you know my voice?" he asked normally so that Sirius could actually hear him properly.

"Ron?" Sirius croaked.

Ron puffed out a breath in relief, "Yea Sirius it's Ron. Nice to see you."

"Where am I?"

"Well in our world you're dead. You fell through the veil, do you remember that?" Sirius nodded lightly, "We are on a planet called Coruscant."

"Harry. How is Harry?"

"Harry is just fine, he is here too but at the moment on another planet. I'll tell you more about that later when you're feeling better. But we can't let Hermione know that you're alive, she's here as well but the last couple of weeks has been acting weird so you have to stay here until Harry gets back and we find out what's wrong with her." Ron explained.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while. I can't seem to be able to move." Sirius replied.

"I'll get the healers to come and have a look at you now then. You're probably thirsty and peckish."

"You stay and talk with him, fill him in on where he is and I'll get the healers." Mace spoke up coming into view.

"Thank you Master Windu." Ron bowed his head and watched as the dark skinned man left the infirmary.

Ron took and deep breath and looked back to Sirius, "So where to begin…"

* * *

Mace rang the alarm on master Yoda's chambers and waited for the small green creature to answer and give him admittance. He felt a light movement in the force, knowing that it was his permission to enter the master's room. 

"We know who the man in the hospital is Master Yoda."

"Indeed we do. Good to know that is, who is he?"

"Ron told me that he is Harry's Godfather and they thought that he had died and it left Harry devastated. We also have another problem, Ron also thinks that Hermione is not herself and wants to wait until Harry returns before he confronts her."

"Hmm, wise choice it is to wait for young Harry. Something beyond us this seems." Yoda nodded, "Contact the boy I will." He grumbled as he hobbled off to the communication consul in his room.

* * *

Anakin blinked lazily as he woke from sleep, Harry was lying on the bed next to his sleeping soundly. Anakin looked around the room wondering what had woken him up, his communication unit was beeping with a message. Walking over to it he opened the communication and watched as Yoda appeared.

"Master Yoda." He nodded.

"Ah young Anakin, Harry there with you is he?" he asked Anakin.

"Yes, he's asleep at the moment master. Would you like me to wake him up?"

"Please if you would." Yoda nodded and waited as Anakin woke up his friend.

"Harry you need to wake up." He said as he shook the shoulders of the wizard and kept calling his name. Green eyes soon opened and looked up into Anakins'.

"What's up Ani?" he asked with a yawn.

"Master Yoda wishes to speak to us." Anakin explained.

Harry breathed in deeply and made his way off of the bed and over to the comm unit where Master Yoda was waiting for the Padawans to come over so that he could talk.

"Is there anything wrong Master Yoda?" Harry asked.

"Brought to your attention this must be, problem at the Temple there is. Ronald thinks that there is something wrong with Hermione. Something about a potion that can change the body of a person into someone else." Yoda explained, "Noticed the change Master Windu has. Concerned we are."

"And you should be. Thankyou Master Yoda for telling me this."

"One more thing to tell you there is, a man in our infirmary is known by Ronald. Claims you know him as well."

Harry was confused and it showed on his face, "I don't know anyone else here besides Ron and Hermione." He responded.

"Sirius Black his name is. Just woken up he has."

Harry's feet went out from underneath him, Anakin catching him just in time before he hit the ground. Shaking hands covered a pale face from the shock of the image in the hologram.


	11. Well whod a thunk it

Ok here is the next and late instalment of The force is all around, I am sorry that I haven't been vigilant in doing my stories but I am trying. This chapter really threw me for a loop and didn't know where to go with it but now that its done I might be able to move on and get the rest of it done.

Please Enjoy.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11

"Is there anything else that we should know Master?" Anakin asked coming back into the cockpit after putting an extremely shaken Harry to bed.

"All for now that is." Yoda told him, "Come home quickly you should."

"We will tie up things here and head home at once if the situation is as dire as Harry feels it is." Anakin responded. "We shall see you soon Master." He said turning off the comm unit and left the ship for the Lars family home.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Padme pulled the cowl over her head as she stepped out side in to the fresh morning on Naboo. Her sister and mother doing the same next to her as they headed down to the square where the market was taking place.

"So have you given the gift any thought dear?" Jobal asked as they walked through the streets.

Padme sighed, "No. I just can't seem to think of anything. So I shall walk around to all the stalls and I will buy everything that _feels_ right." She explained.

"Well I think that is a wonderful idea, a little extreme to buy everything but a good idea none the less." Sola teased her sister.

Padme rolled her eyes at her sister as she continued on her way, leaving behind a laughing sister and an amused mother.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Hermione paced around her room up in the female level of the temple. Nothing was going according to plan, everything was ruined because Potter had decided to take off with the ruffian Skywalker. Hermione grabbed her pillow and screamed into it to get rid of her building frustration.

Hermione then stormed over to her cupboard and pulled out her trunk and opened it up. Pulling out her wand and waved it over the trunk and a secret compartment pops out and Hermione steps in, her image starting to change.

Hermione walked over to the wall where a bookcase full of potions was sitting and pulled one off of the shelf and then turned to another wall where a person was chained to the wall. She walked over to her and ripped some hairs from her head and added them to the potion and gulped it down and changed back to herself.

"What are you going to do Bellatrix?" The person chained to the wall asked, Hermione Granger.

"That isn't any of your concern." Bella hissed at the girl.

"Ron and Harry'll figure it out you know. Once they do, you have no where to run to." Hermione glared at her.

A sinister smile appeared on her face, "We shall see about that." She sneered and once again left the trunk with Hermione Granger's face on.

Hermione watched her go, _'Please Harry, Ron. Please don't fall for it.'_ She thought before she fell into an exhausted and painful sleep.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Harry stared at the wall in front of him, still trying to digest the news that he was told about an hour before. He was alone in the ship, Anakin had gone to the Lars home to tell his family that they would be leaving within the day. Harry supposed that it was only right that he should go and see if Shmi was alright and well enough for her to be left with out his aid and to put wards around the property.

With a sigh Harry sat up and slipped off the bed and pulled on his shoes before heading out to the Lars home. He saw that C-3PO heading his way.

"Master Harry, Master Anakin asked me to come and collect you for this evenings meal." 3PO explained.

"Thank you 3PO, I was just heading that way now." Harry smiled at the protocol droid and continued his trek to the housing unit. He walked into find that Shmi was on her feet and cooking.

"Shmi Skywalker Lars, what do you think that you are doing." Was the first thing he said, "You are not well enough to be up and about cooking. Get back in to bed." He told her and started manoeuvring her back to the bedroom.

"Come on Harry, things can't be that bad can they?" Anakin spoke up.

"Yes they are Anakin. She needs at least two more days rest."

"Why?" Anakin asked some what angrily.

"BECAUSE IF SHE DOESN'T THE BABY WILL DIE." Harry snapped knowing that Anakin was going to start getting grumpy if he didn't know about his mothers' health. The Lars family and Anakin stared at the green-eyed Jedi in shock. "All of your mothers' energy during the capture was protecting the baby and keeping it alive rather than herself."

"Is it true?" Cliegg asked his wife.

Shmi nodded, "It is." She smiled.

"Woo hoo, yippe." Harry interrupted sarcastically, "Now get back to bed."

Everyone just looked at Harry as though there was something wrong with his attitude, and even though it was true that he had an attitude at that moment couldn't be helped. He got his bedside manner from Poppy when she had taught him healing.

"Please head back to bed, don't make me restrain you. And I know that you wouldn't like to be restrained." He told her sternly.

Shmi nodded her head with a fond smile and headed back into the bedroom that she shared with Cliegg and laid down. Anakin followed her in to the room and sat down beside her on the bed.

"I'm sorry about Harry mum. He received some rather disturbing news just before we came back here." Anakin explained.

Shmi placed her hand over Anakins, "It's alright dear. He was right, I do need to be resting, just as much for me and I need to for my child." She responded with a smile.

Anakin moved her hand from under his mothers and moved it to hover over her stomach, "Can I?" he asked nervously.

"Of course you can Ani, this is your sibling as well you know." She laughed and brought her sons hand down on to her stomach.

Anakin took a deep breath and listened to the Force about the being that was growing in his mothers' stomach. He soon felt a kick hit the palm of his hand in response to his probing with the Force.

"She is going to be quite the trouble maker for you mum." Anakin laughed.

"A girl, it's going to be a girl?" Shmi questioned her son.

Anakin nodded his head, "I believe so, though I could be wrong. Harry may know more about that." He responded.

"Then I shall have to ask Harry if he can do that." Shmi said and lent back on to the headboard and relaxed with her own hand over her stomach, "Do you think that she will be Force sensitive?"

"I don't know mum. I don't think it can be determined before the birth of a child; I'm not quite sure. Master Obi-Wan would know more about that."

"How much trouble will you be in when you return Ani?"

"I don't know mum, I really don't know. But Harry and I need to leave tomorrow."

Shmi smiled sadly at her son, "I knew that you would have to leave soon, I just didn't think I would be this soon. I had hoped that we could spend more time together before that happened."

"I know mum, me too."  
_____________________________________________________________________

Padme strolled through that stalls that were opened on the streets of Theed, she had not come across anything as of yet as a present for Harry. She was now coming up to where the Gungans were holding their stalls, maybe there would be something there that she would find for Harry.

Her mother and sister had already found something for themselves and the children to take home. Padme had also found something's for her nieces something that she knew they would both enjoy.

"Are you having any luck Padme?" Jobal asked her daughter as she linked her arm with Padme's.

"None what so ever, nothing has so much as jumped out at me for him." Padme replied quite frustrated.

"Then why don't you do as the Jedi do Padme and close your eyes and just relax and let your feelings guide you." Sola jokingly told her as she took a bite out of the fresh Muja.

Padme looked at her sister in stunned realisation, she had never thought of listening to the Force, even though she wasn't force sensitive and it was such a simple thing. Padme closed her eyes and took a deep breath and relaxed and let herself feel with the help of her mothers hand on her arms as she walked through the market until she came to a stop near a small stall that was hidden by the other stalls that were much larger. Padme greeted the Gungan at the stall, Fassa, a Major of the Grand Gungan Army that she had prepared for battle along side.

Padme looked down at the table laden with gems, trinkets, jewellery, holocron's and old shield generators, smaller then the larger counter parts that were used on the Naboo plains by the Gungans against the Droid Army.

"Isa there something that interests yousa Senator Amidala?" Fassa asked the young woman that was looking over her stall.

"I am looking for a gift for a friend. But nothing has quite caught my eye, nothing that I feel deserves the young man in question." Padme explained to the Gungan Major.

The Gungan Major stooped down and pulled a box out from underneath the table and placed it down in front of Padme and opened the box, showing, inside that there was a small personal power shield that could fit on the wearers wrist. She brought it out of the box and handed it to Padme to look over.

"Dis one has been reassembled so yousa hands free. Makes sa buuble round whole body so yousa have no worries." Fassa explained to her.

Padme looked over the power shield and nodded, "That will be perfect Fassa, thankyou. I will take it please."

Fassa nodded, her ears flapping behind her and took the shield back off of Padme and wrapped it in some nice shimmering material and handed the box over to Padme and took the money in exchange.

"Thankyou Fassa. See you later." Padme said with a bright smile and headed off to find her sister and mother and maybe a few more items that she could take back to Coruscant.


End file.
